


rainy day

by orphan_account



Series: little ty [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Josh Dun POV, Little!Tyler, M/M, how else do i tag. Thsi, i usually like little jo-sh better but!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, im rlly nervous abt this WHOOPS, slight daddy kink (its only mentioned. three times i think?, there might be smut in later chaps but ofc not hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh loves Tyler's drawings, and Tyler loves Josh's smile. Josh loves Tyler, and so does he.orthe fic where it rains when josh comes home, and tyler is in littlespace





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> im really nervous abt posting this, ive never written ANYTHING like this before, but i've always enjoyed fics like these!!!  
> hope you guys enjoy, i wanna post a few more fics related to this in upcoming months.

The rain splashes into my eye, making me blink rapidly. Why did it have to rain right before I got inside the house?

I parked my car at the side of the house, right next to Tyler's room. He preferred me to park there so he could see if I was home when he slipped into littlespace.

I glance at the window before running to the front door. Tyler's drawing something on a piece of paper, smiling madly.

He was always such a beautiful drawer when he was little. It doesn't matter if it's a little stick figure, or a lion, I'll still think it's beautiful.

By the time I'm turning the door handle my shirt is almost soaking. At least I did the laundry this morning so I wouldn't have to re-wear it.

I step into the home and take my muddy shoes off. I run to my bedroom (which was across from Tyler's) and grab a shirt on the floor and throw it on.

"Joshie? S'you?" I hear Tyler call out. "Yes, Tyler." I say before opening his door.

His room had a bed (with a dinosaur duvet), pure white walls, and a desk right in front of a window. Tyler is at his desk, blushing a little. He’s wearing a white shirt with his floral kimono, and black sweatpants.

"What'cha drawing?" I ask.

"Oh, oh I'm drawin' you with all your hair colors!! In order!"

I look over at what he drew. It was fantastic.

"D'you remember which color comes next?"

"Uh....pink?"

I nod. “So pretty already, Ty!” Tyler blushes more after I say this.

“Mmmm… Josh?”

“Yes?” I say, slightly worried.

“I’m hungry.” He says shyly.  
“Oh, oh! Alright. I’ll go...do that!” Tyler giggles at my hurriedness.

I quickly decide to not ask him what he wanted for dinner, his answer was probably gonna be waffles and/or cereal. I’d be making him macaroni and cheese, something I know he’d be fine with. Tyler’s a picky eater when he’s little.  
\---  
Tyler just got done eating, he started snuggling into my neck on the couch.

“Did you have a nap today?” I ask. Tyler always snuggles into my neck when he wants sleep.

He didn’t answer back.

“Ty…Answer me.”

He shook his head no.

“You didn’t take a nap?”

“N-No…” Tyler finally answers.

“Baby, you know you gotta nap.” I say sternly.

“N-No!” Tyler snaps back.

“I’m gonna have to punish you Tyler. You broke a rule, and you know it. Okay?”

Tyler raises his head and nods. He has tears forming in his eyes, I decide to go easy on him.

“Early bed, no desert...and no touching yourself or Daddy for today or tomorrow, alright?” I inform him.

Tyler whines slightly. “Alright, J-Joshie…”

“What’s wrong, Ty?” I say as I cup his cheek. “I don’t want you to be sad, sweetheart.”

Tyler lets a tear come out. “I d-don’t...don’t l-like it when you’re mad at me, daddy” He sniffles in between words. It makes me want to cry too, I never would want to make him sad. He doesn’t deserve to be sad. 

“Baby...I-I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, I don’t think I could be mad at you.” I say as I pull him into a hug. “Don’t be sad, Ty. I love you.” 

He sniffles and sighs. “I love you too, daddy. I’m real glad you’re not mad at me...”

“‘Course not, Ty.”

I let him snuggle into my neck again for a few minutes before saying he needs to sleep.

“M’kay…Can you stay with me ‘till I’m sleepin’?” He says timidly.

“Heck yeah!” I say. “Whatcha want to wear tonight?” He thinks on my question for a minute, before raising his head.

“M’yellow hoodie!” He says excitedly.

“...Are you sure? Just your hoodie? You’re not gonna get too hot?” He nods. 

I walk him to the hallway. “Daddy’s bed or yours?”

Tyler points towards his room. “Still want you to snuggle with me!”

I hum, and open his door. Tyler holds his arms out, wanting me to carry him. I pick him up bridal style, grunting and smiling a bit. I love holding him.

I hear Tyler laughing below me. “What’s so funny?” I whisper.

“I like it a lot when you smile, it makes me feel all happy and warm.” He says shyly.

“Tyler…you’re so sweet! I love it when you smile too.” I say as I lay him gently onto his bed. Tyler giggles at my comment. I kiss him on the forehead before grabbing his yellow hoodie from the closet. I lift his back up slightly to take his kimono and shirt off. I give Tyler little kisses on his collarbone before taking the rest of his clothes off.

I put his hoodie on, then put him under the covers. Then I remember something very important. “D’ya want Spooky Jim?” Spooky Jim was his little stuffed alien that I gave him for Christmas last year.

“Mhmm.” Tyler mumbles, trying hard to stay awake. He yawns afterwards, it’s the cutest thing I’ve seen all day.

I put Spooky into his arms and slip under the covers. “I love you, sweetheart. I’m sorry you thought I was mad at you earlier.” I say after putting an arm around him.

Tyler smiles a little. “I love you too, Joshie… G’night.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

I hope it can be like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> aint this THE CUTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
